Patience, Dr Snow
by TheFlash-Frost
Summary: It's only at times like this Caitlin Snow doesn't want to be Caitlin Snow - the ever uptight, pristine, perfect doctor that had been Barry's personal physician for almost all the time she's known him.


AU Prompt: Rated M

Caitlin woke up to the sun shining in her face, strong arms wrapped around her body, preventing her from sitting up as she remembered the night before... had she really slept with Barry?

She looked around and realized she was in a room she hadn't been in since the weeks following his post-coma recovery. It was rather spacious, each shelf filled with a trinket from his childhood, congested yet unconfined all the same.

It was only now that she realized she could wriggle her way away from his warmth, so to her own curiosity she snuck out from the covers and into the bathroom where she could brush her teeth.

"Babe?" comes Barry's groggy voice, a smile curling on her lips as she hears him shifting in bed.

Tossing on the shirt he wore the night before, she glanced over her shoulder and could barely believe what she was seeing; Barry Allen, with his lightning toned abs, hair that'd gotten all tousled from their activities the night before, teasing her with the bed sheets riding low on his hips.

She'd fallen into a mistake, the scientist inside her knows that, but she didn't want out just yet.

She tiptoed back to the bed, teasing him as she began to slowly unbutton the blouse she's now rightfully claimed as hers, successfully earning a groan from the back of Barry's throat.

"Can't a girl take her time?" She quips, unable to contain her laughter.

But lightning fast, faster than her eyes could register, his arms shot up and wrapped themselves around her, sending her down to the bed in a fit laughter and squealing all the same.

He moved his hands from her waste, to her either side of her face, eyes full of strong emotions as he hovered his lips just above hers. "You can-" he breathed,

"But I do it so much better."

He noticed the way she visibly swallowed at his words, a playful smile dancing across his features. She bit her lip before looking up at his, parting them slightly as he drew dangerously close.

Caitlin reached up slowly to end the torture, wanting to taste him, have his body pressed against hers, let him have his way with her so badly he refused to lay a finger on her just yet. She wanted so much to protest, having enough of his teasing, but when he straddled her, undressing her at his own incrementally slow pace, she suddenly felt her mouth dry up.

She watched as the last string of clothing had been removed from her body, taking her breath away when she discovered he was about to do the same to himself. He felt her fingertips grazing the edge of his boxers, aiding him in a way she found rather effective to the likeness of his body.

Once they both lay naked, Caitlin wanted nothing more than to lay her hands on every inch of his skin, it almost physically hurt just to stare up at his flawless body, but the firm grip he had on her wrists, pinned down above her head, had prevented her from doing so.

It was now her turn to groan in frustration; Barry was very aware of her impatience, but he's a man with a mission, so he had to dutifully stick to it like he always does.

"Patience, Dr. Snow." He teased,

"Can't a boy take his time?"

It's only at times like this Caitlin Snow doesn't want to be Caitlin Snow - the ever uptight, pristine, perfect doctor that had been Barry's personal physician for almost all the time she's known him.

She came back to reality with the sensation of his lips on her mouth, bruising, but she had to refrain from smiling outwardly as she returned the kiss with just as much passion as he offered.

She remembered the way he kissed her last night, lips eager against her skin, fingers twisting between strands of her hair, sending a tingling sensation from her scalp down her spine, making her body quiver when he proceeded to trail wet kissed down her neck, leaving subtle love bites in their wake.

But this time she wasn't drunk, or needy, and she didn't just want this because she missed the skin-to-skin contact.

"Barry," She tried, but her voice was already strangled at the back of her throat. When he began massaging at her breasts, she let out a noise that was delightfully close to a whimper. She couldn't tell if he'd used his speed to grab the foil packet from the back of her drawer, but she could honestly care less. He had her almost embarrassingly turned on at this point.

It had taken some fumbling, putting on the condom in particular, but Barry was doing his best to distract her.

She gasped when he replaced her emptiness with himself, her body already shivering beneath his touch.

His hips were pressed between hers, blankets tossed to the side, but despite his use of speed he already had her panting, muscles already aching.

They were moving, slowly, but in sync. She was having sex with the fastest man alive, and they were going at the slowest possible pace, but she honestly couldn't feel any better.

Her breath caught in her throat, Oh, he was definitely using his powers now.

Her fingers scratched at the small of his back, hips lifting off the mattress as Barry kissed a path up her neck, behind her ear, along her jawline, until his lips found hers again.

She held on tighter, only brushing their lips together because their breath was too ragged for a proper kiss. Whimpering a sigh and a groan, he secreted away a few more kisses before his entire body began fazing.

Slowly coming down from her high, she wasn't sure her heart would stop beating up a storm against his chest. Her body was tingling all over - if there was one thing she selfishly loved about Barry, it was definitely the way he put others before himself - in more ways than one, that is.

His thrusts became measured, careful, but hard enough for her to feel he was there. He added pressure, on an average day she could name the exact nerve endings and muscles being contracted, but now definitely wasn't the time for that.

"Caitlin," Barry whispered, so quietly and so quickly she could barely make out the syllables. His skin was burning hot against hers, his sweaty forehead rested against hers until his release had reached all of his extremities. He never gave what he never took back, he's tender and sweet in all the right places, both generous and selfish with her body.

"Hey," Barry looked at her softly.

And she met his eyes with a calmness all of his own making, "Hmm?" She hums to herself, biting her lip as her fingers meticulously trace patterns over the constellation of freckles on his torso.

"You okay?" He whispers, brushing her hair back behind her ear as he rolls onto his side, dragging her lithe frame along with him.

To which she draws closer, bringing their mouths together, tongues rolling against each other, and she drowns; breathing in bravely and diving in head first, in everything that is Barry Allen, in everything they've gotten through together, and everything the future holds with Barry by her side.

There's more than one thing she loves about him, and there's more than one thing he loves about her. It wasn't all about the sex, no, and sure this whole thing might have been a mistake, but if getting piss drunk and singing karaoke at a nightclub meant leading to a decision the two of them were both afraid to approach on their own, it was definitely a mistake they'd both risk making for the rest of their lives.

"Of course."

The End


End file.
